Vs. Lugia 2
Vs. Lugia 2 is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 7/4/15. Story Ian is the first to wake up, finding himself, Elise and Conway in a large cage, inside the base. The walls are a teal color, as he reaches for his belt. His Pokéballs are gone, on a table near by. Togepi: Toge, toge! Ian looks over, seeing Togepi happily sitting on a table, metal clamps around its body to keep it in place. Elise and Conway wake up, disoriented. Elise: Where are we? (She spots Togepi, gasping.) Togepi! Voice: Too bad, kids. They turn, as they see the door opening. An old man with a large orangish pink mustache walk in. He’s wearing a lab coat, and his head is bald, hair sticking up around the sides. Ian: So, you’re the brains. Namba: That is correct. I am Dr. Namba, leader of this expedition! My research has now come through to full fruition! Conway: Those headband things. Namba: Yes. My Rage Crowns. A device that attaches to a Pokémon's head and stimulates the areas of the brain involved in aggression, increasing its power and causing it to enter into a state of fury. I can use it to bring out a Pokémon’s full power! Ian: You plan on using it on Lugia. Namba: Can you imagine the destructive power I could achieve with it? Team Rocket would be invincible! Elise: But what about the Pokémon?! Namba: I don’t care about such sentimental things. To prove it, I plan on giving this one a Rage Crown. Togepi: (Looking confused) Toge? Elise: No! Togepi! Namba laughs, as he walks over to a console, typing in a command. Mechanical arms come out of the ceiling, lowering a Rage Crown towards Togepi. Togepi, fascinated, reaches for it. Togepi: Toge, toge! Elise: No! (She reaches her arm through the cage bars.) Get it away! She reaches with her hand, it waving back and forth. Togepi moves its fingers back and forth as well, though stops as Elise stops reaching, upset. Togpei stops as well, just chirping cheerfully. Ian walks forward, grabbing Elise’s arm. Elise: Um, (She blushes.) Ian raises her arm again, and making her hand move from left to right. Togepi cheers, as it does so as well. Togepi: Toge, toge, toge, toge, Conway: It’s a Metronome! Elise: Metronome? That’s amazing, Togepi! Namba: Too late! Togepi finishes waving its fingers, now glowing blue. Togepi uses Discharge, releasing streams of electricity all over the room. The mechanical arms are disabled, Namba is fried silly, and the electronic lock on the cage breaks. Ian kicks the gate open, running to the table, grabbing a Pokéball. Ian: Cyndaquil! Smokescreen! He throws the Pokéball, choosing Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil breathes a black smoke, covering the room. Namba coughs as he gets up, and when the smoke fades, the group was gone. Namba: Curses! If they interfere now, they’ll ruin everything! The group is running down the hallway, Elise elated to have Togepi in her arms. Elise: I’m so glad you’re okay, Togepi! And you learned Metronome! I’m so proud! Togepi: Toge, toge! Ian: You guys get Lugia. I’ll find Silver. Ian and Cyndaquil turn down a hallway, as Elise and Conway keep going. Elise: Won’t Lugia have more guards than Silver? Conway: His way of saying he knows we can handle it. Elise smiles, chuckling a bit. Conway tilts his glasses, a glare shining off them. Ian and Cyndaquil go into a room, where Silver was in a cage, cawing at him. Silver: Caw! Caw! Ian: We’ll get you out! Namba: Like I’ll let you! Dr. Namba appears with an Electabuzz, it having a Rage Crown. Ian: How’d you get here so fast? Namba: This is my base! I built it, and know every corner of it. There’s nowhere on here that you can Ian: Flamethrower! Cyndaquil breathes Flamethrower, catching Namba off guard. Namba: Let me finish talking! Electabuzz, Light Screen! Electabuzz steps forward, a yellow crystal wall forming around him. The Light Screen takes the Flamethrower, completely protecting Electabuzz. Ian: Flame Wheel! Cyndaquil runs forward, it curling up and rolling. Its body is alit in flames, as it rolls with Flame Wheel. Namba: Let’s take the rage up to 8! Namba turns up the dial on the controls, the Rage Crown glowing, Electabuzz’s rage increasing. Namba: Thunder Punch! Electabuzz’s fist is encased in electricity, as he punches Cyndaquil with Thunder Punch, Cyndaquil flying. Ian catches Cyndaquil, which was defeated. Ian: Good try, Cydnaquil. Take a rest. Ian returns Cyndaquil. Elise and Conway arrive in a darkened room, where Lugia was screeching, still inside a force field bubble. Guarding the console are Cassidy and Butch. Cassidy: Well, well. Look who’s back for more. Butch: And without the blue coat guy. We should have no trouble beating you. Conway: Remember what we discussed? Elise: Right. Aim for the headband. Cassidy: You won’t get the chance! Houndour! Butch: Hitmontop! They throw their Pokéballs, choosing Houndour and Hitmontop. Both of them have Rage Crowns. Conway: Slowbro! Elise: Corsola! They throw their Pokéball and Lure Ball, choosing Slowbro and Corsola. Slowbro: Slow. Corsola: Corsola! Cassidy: Flamethrower! Elise: Mirror Coat! Houndour fires Flamethrower, as Corsola glows with a multi-colored aura, shooting Flamethrower back. Houndour takes it, without taking damage. Elise: What?! Cassidy: Mirror Coat turned the flames into a Psychic type move, which does no damage against the Dark type Houndour. Butch: Hitmontop, Rolling Kick! Hitmontop spins in, going for a kick. Conway: Curse! Then Rock Smash! Slowbro glows with a red aura, as it takes Rolling Kick, being pushed back in the process. Its fist glows red, as it swings a slow Rock Smash, Hitmontop moving back to dodge. Butch: Come on! That all you got?! Namba is staring Ian down, waiting. Namba: Well? Bring on your next Pokémon! I haven’t even begun to show the power of my Rage Crown! Ian: Can’t use Dunsparce’s Dig in this base, and I’m not sure Heracross could take it. Go, Omastar! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Omastar. Omastar: Oma! Namba: So, you’re the brat that Cobalt warned me about. Have to say, you’re not too much of a threat. Ian: Ancient Power. An after image forms around Omastar, which then then forms in front of him, into a silver sphere. Omastar fires the Ancient Power, which crashes into Light Screen. Electabuzz seems to take no damage. Namba: Thunder! Electabuzz radiates anger, as it fires a powerful Thunder. Ian: Protect. A green force field extends from Omastar, Protecting it from Thunder. Namba: (Irritated) Then let’s try Thunder Punch! Electabuzz charges in, slamming Thunder Punch into Omastar. Omastar is electrocuted as the fist keeps in contact, but Omastar doesn’t move. Ian: Spike Cannon. Omastar’s spikes glow white, as he fires white spikes at Electabuzz, pushing it back. Electabuzz drops to one knee. Namba: That was a physical attack, so Light Screen didn’t work. Let’s turn it up to 10! Thunder! Namba turns the dial up, as Electabuzz becomes infuriated, firing Thunder. Omastar extends Protect, being unharmed by the attack. Namba: So, you’re relying on Omastar’s sturdy defense. Omastar has the highest defense of all Water type, due to its Rock type and low speed. However, even it can’t beat an Electric type! Let’s turn it up to 11! And Thunder Punch! Namba turns the dial up, as Electabuzz’s anger reaches a peak. It charges and slams Thunder Punch into Omastar, which takes it, groaning from the electric shock. Ian: (Smirk) Spike Cannon. Omastar gives off a smile, as its spikes glow white. It fires a single Spike Cannon, which pierces and destroys the Rage Crown, Electabuzz’s rage disappearing. Namba: What?! Omastar continues firing Spike Cannon, Electabuzz completely overwhelmed. Electabuzz hits the ground, defeated. Ian: Your Pokémon is surprising weak without that rage. Ian walks over to Namba, who was terrified. Ian swats the controls out of his hands, as he gives an evil stare. Ian: (Motioning his head.) Get. Namba returns Electabuzz, running off. Ian: Silver, back up. Omastar, Ancient Power! Silver backs up to the end of the cage, as Omastar charges and fires Ancient Power, breaking the front of the cage. Silver caws, and runs over, rubbing up to Ian. Ian: Hey. Let’s get you out of here. Elise: Corsola, Spike Cannon! Cassidy: Bite! Corsola glows white, firing Spike Cannon. Houndour, in a rage, dodges, and goes for a Bite. Corsola goes for a Tackle, knocking Houndour off guard and backwards. Elise: Now, Power Gem! Corsola’s main horn glows red, as it fires a red beam. The Power Gem hits the Rage Crown, as Houndour’s rage disappears. Cassidy: What?! Butch: Hitmontop, Triple Kick! Hitmontop spins at Slowbro, his Triple Kick aimed at Slowbro. Conway: (Tilting his glasses) Confusion, then Rock Smash! Slowbro: Slow. Slowbro’s eyes glow blue, as Hitmontop is surrounded in a blue aura, lifting up off the ground, him flailing in midair. Slowbro then uses Rock Smash, crushing the Rage Crown. Hitmontop flies back, its anger gone. Elise: Power Gem! Conway: Water Pulse! Corsola hits Houndour with Power Gem, slamming it into the console, it sparking from the impact. Slowbro opens its mouth, condensing a sphere of water, firing it at Hitmontop. It blasts Hitmontop with water, slamming Hitmontop into the console. The force field powers down, as Lugia breaks free. Lugia: (Releases a powerful screech) Cassidy: (In fear) It’s free! Butch: Let’s get out of here! Cassidy and Butch return their Pokémon, running as they do so. Elise and Conway return their Pokémon as well, as Lugia lands on the ground, its eyes red with rage. Elise: Lugia! It’s fine! We’re getting Silver out right now! Lugia looks at her, as it charges Aeroblast. Conway: Forget it! Run! Conway grabs Elise’s arm, pulling her away as Lugia fires Aeroblast, tearing through the hull of the base. The underwater base’s sirens go off, as it floats back up to the surface. Lugia charges through the base, rampaging with Aeroblast. Silver: Caw! Caw! Lugia turns, seeing Silver on a dolly, being pushed by Ian. Ian: Lugia! Silver is fine! See. You can trust us. Lugia stares at Ian for a moment, as it turns, firing Aeroblast. A hole forms in the wall, as Ian brings Silver to the hole. Silver hops off into the water, as Lugia flies out, firing one last Aeroblast at the base. It then dives after Silver, disappearing. Ian: And there it goes. Elise: You think it’ll ever trust people again? Ian: I think it’ll continue to do what it does. Now, let’s go. Omastar. He chooses Omastar, which falls into the water. It comes back out, suspended on a wave of water, using Surf. Ian: Grab on. Ian grabs onto Omastar, as does Elise and Conway. Omastar Surfs away, back towards the mainland. End Scene The Team Rocket base has sunken to the bottom of the ocean, the members floating on driftwood. Namba holds on to a piece of driftwood, as Cobalt appears, riding Golduck. Cobalt: Well. My prediction was right. Namba: Eh?! Cobalt, sir?! You, you knew this would happen? Cobalt: I knew he wouldn’t take my advice. However, even I couldn’t have predicted this much destruction. No matter. I have new orders for you. You’re to head to the Lake of Rage. Namba: Eh? Lake of Rage? Golduck: Duck! Golduck swims away, Cobalt riding it like a surfboard. Cassidy floating on Azumarill and Butch on top of Tentacruel come over, Tentacruel lifting Namba out of the water. Butch: You alright, sir? Namba: Of course I’m not! We were completely destroyed! And now, Cobalt thinks he can send me away! I won’t be silenced! Main Events * Ian and the others free Lugia and Silver from Team Rocket. * Professor Namba is introduced. * Elise's Togepi learns Metronome, its first move. * Ian's Cyndaquil is revealed to have learned Smokescreen and Flame Wheel. * It's revealed that Ian kept Omastar in his party after the Whirl Cup. * Professor Namba is sent to the Lake of Rage. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway Villains * Team Rocket ** Professor Namba ** Cassidy ** Butch ** Cobalt Pokémon * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Omastar (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Corsola (Elise's) * Slowbro (Conway's) * Silver the Lugia * Lugia * Electabuzz (Namba's) * Houndour (Cassidy's) * Azumarill (Cassidy's) * Hitmontop (Butch's) * Tentacruel (Butch's) * Golduck (Cobalt's) Trivia * This incident helps set up for the rest of Team Rocket's plans later in Johto. * Similar to in the anime, Togepi learned Metronome in an encounter with Cassidy and Butch. * Cobalt riding Golduck is based off Blue from the Pokémon Adventures manga, where Golduck was his primary Surf Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Island arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket